


The elementling

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: After 12 centuries of being frozen the last elementling finally awakens and these are her adventures in GensokyoShe is known as Magasame Asami. Contains occasional fourth wall breaking mainly done by Magasame herself. Like my last story try to give me helpful tips and also like the other one you have to be registered to see this story.





	

Ahh at last I am finally free! My name is Magasame Asami, the last of my kind, the elementlings. My kind was known to be able to switch between 2 forms each having at least one type of magic in my case I was able to switch between a fire/darkness form and a water(ice)/Holy form. Hmm this place definitely has changed. I notice what looks like some sort of shrine in the distance so I'll start my investigations of what has happened since I froze myself to escape the hunters there. I think I'll visit the place in my holy state because it only makes sense for me to do so since it is a place of worship. Upon reaching the shrine I met who I assumed was the Miko of this shrine and she gave me a suspicious look and came after me and attacked. I told her I was not looking for a fight and explained that I wasn't from here which surprised and calmed her a bit. "Who are you and why do you seem very similar to Marisa?" I was confused, who was this Marisa but I told her my name and what I was. She obviously didn't believe that I was an elementling so I shapeshifted into my other form which clearly shocked her quite a bit because I saw her turn white as a sheet. She said this, "So you really are an elementling, I thought they were extinct." I told what I remember and it turns out I remembered everything that occurred back then. I asked her what the year was and I was quite surprised to find that it has been 12 centuries since I froze myself. I then asked her what her name was and she said she was Reimu Hakurei. Just then I saw someone who looked very similar to what my current form is. When she saw me she said, "Huh? Imposter!" But then I switched to my holy form which clearly made her stop in her tracks. Reimu said everything that I told her to what I could guess was this Marisa. Both agreed to show me around Gensokyo which I assumed was what this region was called. They decided to start things off at a place called the Scarlet Devil Manor. There was a guard at the front gate who was trying to stay awake. I guess that means this place doesn't have someone who does the night shift which was odd. We came to a place that had so many books. We were accosted by a succubus named Koakuma who judging by the way she behaves clearly doesn't exhibit the behaviors a typical one does. She calmed down after hearing that my guides were simply showing me around and for me to meet the current residents. She showed us to where I guess the head of this place is usually seen. Both of my guides explained to what I learned was called Patchouli Knowledge about who I am and what my species was. She said, "An elementling? She doesn't look like one to me and besides that species went extinct centuries ago." That was my cue to reveal the same proof I was an elementling that I did to convince my guides I really was one. Upon doing so she was so shocked she passed out. I guess she probably was not expecting that proof at all and the shock of it was too much for her. Anyways after I introduced myself to everyone at this manor we left and I learned a lot about the place and its inhabitants. But I'm sure those that are watching my experiences already know who they are. As we were flying I was asked what I can do. I figured that I didn't have a choice but to reveal what my attacks were so I agreed to do so and I could tell they wanted to know every one of my moves. I noticed that they used what they call Spellcards. I told them that I don't have them so I'll have to show what my attacks were without them and they may want to keep their distance because some of them were known to be able to cover quite a bit and these ones I said typically were known to have no way of being able to avoid because they were what I call screen fillers for some reason. One of them I called the bloody spark which shocked Marisa quite a bit. It turns out my bloody spark attack was perhaps the evil version of her signature move which was known as master spark. After seeing what I was capable of it seems both of them realized that clearly what I can do is too powerful to be contained in these Spellcards. They also realized that if they had to fight me they would lose very easily due to what I could do so they knew they did not want to make me mad in any way that was deemed possible. 

 

Coming up: Magasame goes to Hagyukurou(?) and meets the inhabitants there and also those that live at Eintei(?) and even the Shinigami and the High Yama herself and gets challenged to a duel by the High Yama herself. As the duel progresses the High Yama finally decides to reveal what she is capable of when she stops holding back for the first time in centuries.


End file.
